Bambietta Basterbine
(Quincy) |birthplace = Pagua, Italy |birthday = April 25th |age = 19 |gender = Female |height = 4'8" |weight = 103 lbs |blood type = AB |affiliation = Wandenreich |team = Wandenreich Sternritter |profession= Member of the Wandenreich Sternritter E |partner = Candice Catnipp Meninas McAllon Giselle Gewelle Liltotto Lamperd |epithet = "E'" - "'The Explode" |base of operations = (Formerly) King's Aegis |relatives = Unnamed Mother |education = Self-Taught Yhwach |signature skill = Bomb Creation |spirit weapon = Reishi blade |vollständig = Kushiel |roleplay debut = |story debut = |english = |japanese = }} '''Bambietta Basterbine' (バンビエッタ・バスターバイン, Banbietta Basutābain) is a powerful Quincy and a member of the newly reformed Wandenreich. Her epithet is Sternritter "E - The Explode" for her ability to generate explosions. Appearance Bambietta is an attractive, short, and well defined young woman in her early twenties. She has magenta colored eyes and long black hair that is somewhat spikey on her head, but fairly smooth as it goes down her back. Her attire consists of a military skirt, along with a belt that has a heart-shaped buckle, a Wandenreich officer's cap, military boots, and a Sternritter cloak. Personality Bambietta is a rather spoiled and prissy individual, and often referred to as the most annoying of the Sternritter. She is very pretentious, rude, and has a tendency to take most of her anger out on her subordinates, and will often completely disregard the problems of her friends and allies, even deadly situations, if they inconvenience her in the slightest of ways. Bambietta is ruthless in battle or tense situations, and is known to back down from a fight only if her body is incapable of fighting anymore. True to her epithet title, Bambietta's temper can flare without warning and affect all of those nearby. There is reason behind this irrational behavior, however, as Bambietta's highly abusive childhood and upraising has clearly had a hand in molding her to be the person she is. Due to being sexually abused by her mother in the past, Bambietta is highly cautious and even aggressive towards other women, hence why she often acts in a hostile or cynical mood around her entourage of female Sternritter. It is even implied that she abuses the four female Sternritter who follow her, which explains why they are more submissive to her will, but still abandon her when they have the chance and talk about her behind her back. History Bambietta was born to a single mother who lived in Padua, Italy. Due to being a pure Quincy, she was always able to see spirits, but for some reason, she didn't see these spirits as they actually were, but instead saw black, ghost like figures that were always reaching for her. Even when she came into her early childhood years, she would always see these spirits and became afraid of them, screaming in the midst of large groups of people or in her schools and often running away into even more dangerous situations. Events such as these would anger her mother, who could see the spirits as they normally are, and would often abuse Bambietta, even heavily, in order to make her cease this sort of behavior. However, this only made Bambietta's nature worsen, as she soon began to see her own mother as one of these black spirits. At the age of seventeen, her mother began to become more mentally unstable, and one night, she both assaulted and raped Bambietta in a mad rage. She left their home just afterwords, leaving a now highly traumatized Bambietta alone in her house. She cried for several hours that night, and swore that one day she would destroy all of the black spirits that she saw, and would end it with her mother's death. A couple of days would pass, and Bambietta had not left her home. However, while preparing to actually step outside, a tall, dark figure had appeared in the house. She reacted fearfully, of course, attempting to run out of the front door only to find that it had been sealed with an advanced spell of some kind. Fearing for her life, she begged the being not to harm her, which only caused him to chuckle in response. He then told her that such fear is unbecoming of a pure Quincy, and that she shouldn't be afraid of her father, which confused her greatly. Asking for his name, the being identified himself as Yhwach, and promised to give her the power to destroy her enemies utterly. Powers and Abilities '''Immense Spiritual Pressure: '''As a Sternritter, Bambietta possesses a very high amount of Spiritual Pressure, comparable, if not greater than, a standard Captain level opponent such as Sajin Komamura. Upon exertion, her Spiritual Energy causes the earth around her to quake and rock violently, as if the area around her was being bombarded by explosions. When she is enraged or angered, her Spiritual Energy is capable of manifesting as a giant globe of energy that can obliterate anything in it's vicinity. Spirit Weapon Quincy: Vollständig Trivia